Royalty
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: A secret is revealed about Beck. How will Jade react? Cowriten with Bade569
1. Most People know their parents

Jade walked into school with her boyfriend, Beck. His arm was fastened securely around her waist with her head leaning slightly onto his chest. As they turn the corner, the Asphalt Café comes into view. The smell of freshly made coffee and baked goods wafted through the air. "Hey, Jade. Do you want me to get you a latte?" Beck asked looking down at his girlfriend. "And a muffin, too?" Jade added, a slight pleading tone to her voice. Beck laughed and agreed. "Okay; one muffin and one latte coming right up!" Beck grinned and walked to the Café. He turned to her quickly. "I'll be right back!" Jade nodded and watched as he smiled and continued to go to the line. Satisfied, she sat down on one of the benches letting her book bag fall onto the ground. Grabbing her Pear Phone from her pocket, Jade began to update her status on TheSlap. "Yeah, I'm telling you! He's one of the royals!" A kid said loudly interrupting Jade's thoughts. She scowled toward the noise and tried again to concentrate. "No way! How'd you find out?" Another boy replied enthusiastically. Jade rolled her eyes and huffed loudly starting to get annoyed. "Well, you know how I work in the office sometimes?" The kid said seriously. "Yeah," The boy said his voice coming behind the wall. Jade smiled deviously and began to saunter over to the wall to scar the kid for life. "Well, I was going through Beck's records and I found out his parents' are part of the royal family in England!" Jade stopped short at the mention of her boyfriend's name and listen closely. "But it could have been a joke or something," The boy said not buying it. "For all you know, his parents could have the same name as some members of the royal class!" "That's what I thought," He replied. "But then, I did a little research. After looking into a few files, citing some addresses, and looking at a few pictures, I knew I was right. Beck Oliver is related to the royal family!" "Nah, I still don't believe you," The boy said. Jade heard footsteps getting closer and figured the boys were starting to walk over. She jumped from her hiding place just as the two boys passed. They looked at her weirdly for a second, but Jade scowled menacingly at them causing them to walk quicker. "I wonder if the kid was right. What if Beck really is a prince! But…he can't be. What would he be doing in California, in Hollywood! I mean, with his parents' being royal and all, they could probably buy him an acting studio! Why would he need to come here? But, maybe-" Jade's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Beck's voice. "Jade, where are you?" Jade jumped up quickly and walked over to her boyfriend. When he saw her, his eyes lighted up in relief. "Did you get my coffee and muffin?" Jade asked seriously to which Beck nodded. He held up a bag, a cup, and handed them to her. "Did you get me a blueberry muffin?" Jade asked opening the bag. She peered in and smiled. "Good, boyfriend," She said petting him on the hair. She grabbed his hand and the two walked to their first class.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tori said happily, placing her food on their usual table. Jade looked up from her tray and glared at Tori which made the girl scooted away nervously. "So, what part are you guys trying out for the play?" They were doing a modern take on the classic tale of Cinderella. "I'm gonna try out for the prince," Beck piped up. Tori smiled at him. "Oh, great! I'm' trying out for Cindy!" Tori said referring to the modern version of Cinderella. Jade's eyes widened at the thought of her Beck kissing that wannabe mongrel. "Oh, no you're not!" Jade exclaimed, leaning into Beck more. "Why not?" Tori asked in confusion and Jade scowled at her. "I don't want your filthy lips slobbering all over my boyfriend!" Jade huffed in a condescending tone. Tori looked offended and touched her lips delicately. "My lips aren't filthy," Tori pouted sinking back in her chair. "Besides, if you care so much, why don't you try out for Cindy?" "I think I will!" Jade yelled jumping to her feet. Beck looked up at her in confusion. "Where are you going?" He asked as she began to stalk away. "To learn some lines!" She yelled nothing bothering to turn around. "Hey, Jade!" Robbie greeted coming from around the corner. Jade glared at him; she grabbed his peanut butter sandwich, took a bite, and then chucked it at his face. She rounded the corner leaving a peanut butter covered Robbie gawking at her. "What was that all about?" Robbie asked in exasperation coming over. "Jade's in one of her moods again." Tori explained and the gang continued to eat. Well, all the gang except Robbie – his lunch was on his face. Jade reread the lines for the part repetitively so she could memorize them. She was in deep concentration until a loud, obnoxious voice boomed in front of her. "Yeah! John told me he's royal!" The head cheerleader, Jennifer, said rudely. Her friend followed her nodding. She acted as more of a shadow than a friend, though. "Not this again." Jade thought putting down her script. "How does he know?" The shadow asked and Jennifer looked at her with annoyance. "It's John," She said dully as if that was a proper explanation. Jade grew sick of the blonde girls' voice so she stood up and walked over to them. When she came in view, the cheerleader gave her a scrutinized look. "Excuse me? What do you want?" "I heard you talking about some royal kid," Jade explained her voice even. "I want to know who you're talking about." "And why should I tell you?" The cheerleader said rudely, smirking. Jade took a menacing step forward and the girl gulped. "B-B-Beck O-Oliver…" "Thanks," Jade said sarcastically. "Now leave!" The girl jumped and ran out of the door. Her shadow casually walked behind her.

Throughout the day, Jade continued to hear the rumors of Beck being related to the royal family. All of the school was buzzing with the information and Jade was annoyed to see many girls' stealing yearning glances at her boyfriend. Whenever she caught one staring, she always glared at the girl, holding Beck closer. It was amazing that Beck hadn't heard any of the rumors so far since the whole school is talking about it. Jade decided that the only way to truly know for sure was to question someone who used to live in England and she knew the person. After school, Jade found herself making her way to her best friend's house. Cat Valentine had originally lived in England with her family and went to middle school and part of elementary school with Beck. When Cat moved to California with hopes of making it big, and so did Beck, who followed. Jade knocked on the door, clutching her overnight bag to her side. She had made plans with Cat earlier for the two girls to have a slumber party. "Hi, Jade!" Cat shouted enthusiastically, opening the door. She grabbed her hand and pulled Jade into her house with excitement. "Okay, so what should we do first? Oh, I know! We could paint each other's nails, then give makeovers, then eat popcorn, watch movies, play games, and tell jokes! But, we can't stay up late because my brother is going to-" "CAT!" Jade yelled interrupting Cat's endless rambling. "How about we play a game?" "Oooh! What game? Can we play the one with the people who move across a board and they-" "No," Jade said, cutting Cat off again. She had a plan to get the truth about the rumors and she wanted to do it inconspicuously. "We're gonna play truth or dare." "Kay, kay!" Cat said and started to giggle. "I'll go first! Truth or dare?" "Truth." Jade said not in the mood to do a dare. "Okay! Do you like Beck?" Cat asked seriously. Jade rolled her eyes. "Um, he is my boyfriend," Jade sarcastically, but Cat didn't notice. "You didn't answer the question," Cat pointed out and began to giggle again. At what, Jade didn't know. "Yes, I like Beck." "Really? That's so cool! You guys would make a great couple!" Cat said clapping her hands

"My turn," Jade said, "Truth or dare" "Truth." Cat replied smiling widely. "You knew Beck back in London," Jade said. "Is there any truth to the rumor that he's related to the royal family?" "It's one hundred percent true." Cat answered. "Wow," Jade said in shock. "So the rumors are true!" "Yup!" Cat said. Jade sat back soaking in the news. After getting over the initial shock, Jade began to get excited. "That is so…amazing! I can't believe it," Jade said shaking her head in disbelief. "So, wait. Does he know Princess Diana?" Cat laughed. "I should hope so," She said. "Most people know their parents."


	2. mispoken

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Sorry I 4got 2 put it into the first chapter. Anyway what Beck says at the end is NOT what he's thinking but his grandmother. They will reconcile at the beginning of chapter 3

* * *

Suddenly a thought struck Jade, and all the ecximent vanished. Why hadn't Beck told Jade about him being a prince? Didn't he trust her. She was his girlfriend.

"Why didn't he tell me this, a boyfriend is supposed to trust his girlfriend! Does he want 2 break up?" Jade asked Cat.

"No! He doesn't wanna break up! He loves you!" Cat reashured her.

Jade knew she had promised Cat not to tell Beck she knew his secret but this was killing her. She had 2 know if he trusted her.

The next day at school Jade stormed over to Beck in the hall.

"Hey Baby girl" Beck greeted his girlfriend.

"I need 2 talk to you, alone." She said be4 grabbing his arm and dragging him 2 the janitors closet.

"What did you want to talk about? " Beck asked Jade after she shut the door to the janitors closet.

"Look Beck, there has been some rumors going on about you being royalty." Jade started. She wanted to see if Beck would straight out tell her or come up with some lame excuse.

"W-what?"

"Oh, like haven't noticed!" She snapped

Come to think of it, Beck had heared people whispering when he walked by them and starring at him.

"I know your a prince." Jade said. She didn't mention anything about Cat, she remembered her saying Beck would be mad at her.

Beck only sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Jade questioned looking into Beck's deep brown eyes.

"Of course I trust you. I just thought that you would, well, treat me differently if you knew." Beck confessed.

"Why would I treat you differently? " she said.

"Well, you know, me being royal and all."

"That doesn't change anything! Your still the same old Beck!"

"It kinda does change stuff Jade, I'm a prince and your just a regular old girl."  
Beck immediately reggreted saying that when he saw the hurt look on her face.

"Well. I didn't know you felt that way" Jade huffed be4 storming out of the janitors closet and slamming the door behind her.


End file.
